


if you left, i'd miss you

by mishkanumbers



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Spoilers, mild sunflower i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishkanumbers/pseuds/mishkanumbers
Summary: 'not like this.'exploring the bathroom scene.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	if you left, i'd miss you

**Author's Note:**

> i've not written in a century! hope you enjoy.

_'why are you looking at me like that?'_

a sentence once uttered to him on a bright afternoon - their faces inches from each other, nothing in the world to barricade them besides uncertainty. he stares at the other boy, unrelenting, watching him shrivel into himself, eyes wide, yet avoidant, face burning into shades of peach and apricot.

_'...'_

he turns away, without a word, going back to the scattered pictures on the floor, gently picking one up and studying the detail. the other, still taken aback, does not.

_'sunny, why..?'_

the words bring him back to the present. the comforting glow of a lazy summer is gone; it's just the two of them, confined here, the other's guilt splayed across the room, suffocating all that it touches, snaking limbs seemingly unending. from the corner of his eye, he catches a glimpse of the mirror - and it was right, he no longer sees only his own reflection staring back at him. _something behind him_ shares his gaze, piercing through the layers he had built up.

..this is just his burden to bear.

desperation rising, the boy approaches slowly, begging him not to leave, not to leave _again_ , telling him how he cannot lose him and he _cannot_ take it and he just wants him to _stay_ \- that's all he has to do! it'll all be okay. of course everything will be okay, as long as you just stay here, with _me_ -

_'sunny.. please.'_ tears fall. _'please, don't leave me here. not like this.'_

and he turns, and he's gone, without so much as a look behind him.


End file.
